


Passing Through

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [26]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Egotober 2019, Gen, Still a Dark Side Virgil, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Virgil needs a break, sometimes Deceit and Remus get too much. So he tries to get a break, and runs into a couple heroes along the way.





	Passing Through

It was rare that Virgil went out without his full protective cloak and outfit. But he couldn’t stand Orange and Remus, and Dee was refusing to really be helpful so, against his better judgement, he went out for a walk, making sure it wasn’t too bright in case someone was able to recognize him, but not too dark to run into too much trouble.

Virgil was here to get away from people, not find Dee’s co-workers. There was this old park near the edge of town. Rated as the safest park in town, for whatever reason. Virgil always thought the place was creepy, had too many spiders and dark corners. So Virgil thought the place was amazing.

Settling under a comfy tree away from the playground, Virgil just sat and listened to music, watching the people.

A couple of the parents periodically looked at him, and after the fourth time Virgil was half afraid they’d call the cops and he’d have to deal with Roman getting in his face again.

Virgil was so busy worrying and crowd watching, that he didn’t hear someone approaching until they were fifteen feet away. He was a guy with glasses and black hair covered with a beanie.

“You okay?” the guy asked.

“Yeah, why?” Virgil demanded a little heatedly.

The guy didn’t seem upset by Virgil’s tone, “I guess you just look upset. And people usually come here when they’re upset and this park is usually a safe place to be.”

“I just need a break from my family,” Virgil said.

The guy laughed at that, “Ohhh, I know how that feels, I’ve got five brothers and a sister and everyone needs a break every once in a while.”

“Sounds like it,” Virgil commented, admittedly put at ease by the guy. It made him uncomfortable because that usually meant that someone was using an ability on him, and there was nothing worse than that.

His fears seemed justified when he saw Patton walking up the trail, out of costume and clearly looking for something. Then he spotted Virgil with the guy still standing next to him and froze.

“What’s wrong?” The guy next to Virgil seemed to notice something was wrong before looking over in Patton’s direction. Before waving his arm. “Oh, hey, Patt.”

Virgil mentally just started cursing. Of course he tries to get away from the others, and he just can’t catch a break!

Then the guy does a double-take, looking between him and Patton. “Oh, your one of his brothers, I haven’t met you before.”

Virgil began to panic, if he’d met the Light Side, then he had to know that Virgil was an Other. And it wasn’t his fault.

“Hey, Virgil,” Patton smiled. “Didn’t know you were in town,” Patton smiled as he walked over, dislodging Virgil from his thoughts a bit. “I see you met K.S.”

“Huh,” Virgil said in surprise, before realizing that he didn’t even know the other guy’s name.

“I remember you and Roman saying you had a big family,” K.S, and Virgil realizes that the guy had to be another of the heroes and he had to be King going off the fact that not a single one of the heroes knew subtly if it bit their heads off.

“Yeah,” Patton smiled, “we’re a big family. Most of us still live in Florida.”

Patton sat down next to Virgil as if the Dark Side couldn’t summon up nightmarish spiders and have them crawl all over Patton’s legs. “So, what brings you to town? Is it the Halloween festival?”

And then the Light Side stared at Virgil expectantly.

“Y-Yeah,” Virgil felt like he was starting to sweat. What did he want from him? Why wasn’t Patton ratting him out to the police?

Suddenly there was a scream nearby, coupled with what sounded like an explosion.

King jumped up, “Eric! Nice to meet you Virgil, stay here so you’re safe.”

Then he ran off towards the smoke cloud starting to waft up over the tree line. Patton starting to stand but Virgil grabbed him by the arm and glared at the moral side.

“What the hell was that?” Virgil demanded.

“What did you want me to do?” Patton shot back. “The other heroes don’t know that you guys are Sides.”

“How can they not know?” Virgil spat, incredulous. “You haven’t told them?”

“Well, it’s kinda hard to explain, and the other heroes haven’t seen you guys without the outfits,” Patton excused. “Besides, you’re more of a petty thief, and Remus is more of a deranged criminal.”

Virgil glared at him, “Thanks, I guess.”

Patton beamed at him, all smiles again. “Aww, you’re welcome.”

“Go on and help your witless wonder over there before he burns the forest down,” Virgil let go of him, and pointed to the growing amount of smoke. People were starting to talk and Virgil wanted to be gone before anyone else spotted him.

“You sure you’re going to be okay?” Patton asked.

“Yeah, I’m going anyways,” Virgil stood up. “Place is getting too crowded.”

The Sides went their separate ways, Virgil noticed Patton looking back to check on him, but instead of feeling crowded for once he felt fine. The heroes didn’t know about him.

Maybe he might be able to go to that really neat coffee place he saw downtown?


End file.
